Whenever You're Ready
by SandyRebelo
Summary: Post after 2x16 - Bellamy going after Clarke and trying to convince her to come back to Camp Jaha with him.


He come back to the group after saying goodbye to Clarke.

"_May we meet again."_ – The words echoing in his head. She's gone. She's gone and I let her go. This is what he thinks when he approaches the group.

They saved their people, together, but now she's gone and he can't stop thinking about it.

The first person who notice how much he's distracted it's course it will be her. She's the one person in the world who knows him better than anyone else.

_**\- Hey, big brother, what's happening with you? Where's Clarke?**_ – she ask, meeting his eyes and looking around.

_**\- She's gone O. Clarke is gone and I let her go. I asked her to come inside but she left anyway**_. – he say, in a lower voice, full with regret and pain.

_**\- She's gone? Why?**_ – Octavia asks.

_**\- She couldn't bear the fact that she let so many people to die to save everyone else.**_ – he answered.

_**\- That's messed up big brother. Why didn't you go after her?**_ – Octavia asks and he's taking a while to respond.

_**\- She asked me to stay and take care of everyone O. I did what she asked me to do. She wants to be alone.** _– he said and his voice cracks when the last answer get out from his mouth.

_**\- Bell, I know it's difficult. I know that you care about her, A LOT, I know that you think that what's best for her, right now, is to be alone, I know that you want to respect her decision, but and how about you? How about you big brother?**_ – Octavia say but he notices that she not finished yet _**– I know that you two hated each other in the beginning, I know that you two are messy, complicated and fucked up, but you two are better together. No one, in this entire camp, can deny that. You two are better together Bell, if you want to go after her, go. You gonna regret if you don't.**_

He hears Octavia's words and looks at the gate. He thinks in Clarke's last words to him – _"May we meet again"_\- those words will haunting him, day and night, if he don't do something.

_**\- O** _– he start looking at his sister –_** Take care of everyone. For me. Talk to Abby and Kane, tell them what's happening. I'm going after Clarke. I'm going to try to bring her back.**_ – he said and say goodbye to his sister, approaching the gate. She can't be that far, he thinks.

xxx

He's in the forest for a while now. The first thing he thought, when he exited Camp Jaha was going to the dropship, maybe Clarke will be there.

The walk isn't too long, but it's hotter outside and he's started getting tired of walking beneath the sun.

But, he don't stops. He need to find Clarke and getting her back to their people, to her mother, to him.

Especially to him. Because, and he understand that now, he isn't complete without Clarke by his side.

After some hours walking, the sun start to go down and he's close to the dropship. _She can't be that far, she has to be here_ – he thinks to himself.

He approaches to the local where their Wall was, and notices movement inside the dropship.

_**\- It has to be her –**_ he says in low voice _**– It has to be her.** _– he starts walking and enters in the dropship looking to where the sound of something is coming.

_**\- Anybody here?**_ – he ask in loud voice _**– Show yourself** _– he says continuing walking in the small space.

_**\- Bellamy?** _– he hears a soft voice say. _– She's here. She's here._ This is his first thought._** – Bellamy is that you? What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?** _– she asks, going out to the light and come closer to him.

_**\- Yes, it's me. It was a lucky guess I think, find you here. And I couldn't let you go. I know that you asked me to stay but I couldn't do that. **_

_**I need you Clarke. **_

_**We all need you Clarke.**_

_** And I can't lose you too. **_

_**You have to come back with me. **_

_**Otherwise, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you alone. Not anymore. We are together in this. In all of this.** _– he says, without stopping looking at her.

She's speechless. She don't know what to do or what to say to him. She wasn't expect that. That he would go after her, that he needed her.

_**\- I can't come back Bellamy. I'm not ready for that.** _– she says, trying ignoring the way he looks at her.

_**\- If you don't come back with me, I'm staying with you. I'm going with you wherever you go.** _– he says, looking at her with so much intensity that she can't look back from his eyes._** – We can figure this out Clarke, together.** _– he finish it.

_**\- Can we figure it out later?** _– she asks, echoing his words from a long ago. –

_**\- Whenever you're ready.**_ – he says, looking at her, and grabbing her in a long and full of emotion hug.

She's not ready to come back yet, but he won't going let her alone again.


End file.
